The Lost Princess
by MielleRose
Summary: This takes place after all of the happily ever afters are restored to everyone. Set 21 years in the future, Snow and James have a son who is sent on a mission to find the missing daughter of Philip and Aurora.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

******Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Once Upon a Time, they belong solely to ABC. **

**So here we go...**

Chapter 1: The Mission

Heavenly hues of golden yellow and neon orange filtered through a high stone arched window of a historical castle, home to the beloved Snow White and her Prince Charming. Standing there watching as the last rays of the sun bid the day farewell was the mirror image of his father James gazing off into the distance deep in thought. Leaning against the frame his mind wondered back to the events of the morning:

_He was preparing for an early morning hunt with his older nephew Henry when a knock resounded at the door. Laying down his satchel he strode over to open it. He sighed inwardly at the sight of Pinocchio on the other side knowing this bit of news would delay the start of his day. "Sorry to disturb you Jon, but your father has sent for you, he says it's urgent." A deep frown marred the prince's handsome face, without a word of response he followed the lanky man to his father's study. _

_Upon entering King James' quarters one could hear a feather hit the marble floor from the intense silence that hung in the air. The man himself had the look of one in distressed thought, face downcast and hair disheveled. Jon patiently waited until strained blue eyes dragged themselves from a note displayed in from of them to meet his own. _

"_Son…" he began tiredly, "your Mother and I have just received news from King Philip and Queen Aurora. Their knights have given up the search for the lost princess. They are now turning to us for help. Your reputation of being able to locate just about anything has reached their kingdom. They are desperate. Philip believes that they have been going about this the wrong way, he feels it should have been made more personable. Which of course now at the age she is I wouldn't blame her for wondering what palace guards would want of her. So after much thought….we have decided this is the best way. You are to go find Meilel and bring her back to her parents."_

"_Am I to do this alone, or may I take help?"_

"_Of course, Henry and Prince Stephan are to accompany you."_

"_Prince Stephan…you mean their son is to join us?" _

"_Yes, he had practically begged to. Seeing as it's his long awaited sister in question, I find it is quite appropriate for him to tag along." The older man smiled wearily._

"_He is just a boy…I can't risk him getting hurt."_

"_I understand your concern, but this is our decision. You may find that the spry lad comes in handy."_

_All he could do was nod unable to argue with the logic of the King. Biding his father farewell till later, he left to finish preparing for his venture. _

Shaking his head of the memory, the worn royal trudged to the bed to sit down. Slumping over he rested his chin in the palm of his propped up hand.

"Having second thoughts?" A low voice chuckled from the entrance to his chambers.

He didn't have to look to see who exactly was occupying his doorway; "What other choice do I have Henry?" The question itself was laced with uncertainty.

"I know, and normally you wouldn't hesitate. You'd wonder what time you could start."

"True, but this is entirely different. I feel as though the total weight of their kingdom is resting on my shoulders. They're depending on me to find their daughter in less time then their best men who had given up hope after searching high and low for nineteen years."

"Ok fair enough. But even you can't deny the fact that you have an uncanny gift, the exact same one as my Mother and Grandfather James. The only reason they did not take on this job is because this trait has been passed down to you. If anything you should consider this a challenge that you must find an answer to."

"You're absolutely right, no more catering to the thoughts of despair! We leave first thing in the morning." He exclaimed feeling far more excited than he had before, for they both knew a thrilling new adventure was awaiting with the coming of the dawn.

**That is the end of chapter one, please let me know what you think. I will be basing the continuation of the story off your reviews. And any corrections are welcome as well, as well as any questions. :) **


	2. Chapter 2: From the Rich to the Poor

**Chapter 2: From the Rich to the Poor**

A hooded figure stood in the shadows of the Duke of Edinburg's castle waiting for the signal from her second in command. Guards were keeping watch on top of the wall with swords clanking as they moved along their post. Suddenly their feet picked up pace heading in the direction of the gate distracted by the perfect decoy, which was her cue. Now that her first mate was keeping the Duke's knights occupied the lone thief used her grappling claws to scale the stone structure, reaching the peak she slinked along the surface towards the nearest entrance using the darkness as her shield. Once inside the skillful bandit allowed herself a moment for her eyes to adjust before progressing forward. By way of the moon to light her path she found a dim stairwell. Placing a delicate hand against the ice cold wall she stepped down the cracked stairs careful not to make a sound. Upon arriving at the base of the passage she peeked down the dank hallway to see if there was anyone coming. After a few moments she emerged trying not to breathe too deeply for the air constantly smelt of fish and old socks. The moisture clung to you causing your hands to become clammy within seconds of exposure. She shuddered focusing instead on her errand.

The estate was in no way difficult for the girl since she had traversed it before; she knew precisely where she was going. In no time flat she had come to her destination. The ancient solid oak door was tightly shut and locked for security, good thing she was an expert at picking dead bolts. Swiftly the escape artist picked open the device with a click that echoed throughout the foyer, pausing only a second to make sure the noise did not alert a knight she slipped in to the stocked treasury to claim her prize. Beyond the walls the guards could be heard conversing with their unannounced guest. Retrieving several clothe bags from beneath her jet black cloak she packed as much gold as could fit in each before tying them with itchy nylon ropes. Wielding a shiny dagger she stuck a gloved hand between rot iron bars of a window facing east towards the woods to alert her fellow companions to pick up the loot. The full moon's rays reflected off of the sharp object at a perfect angle. A few moments later a sound resembling the coo of a dove let the awaiting outlaw know her friends had arrived. Gathering the bounty she dropped the "gifts" to the men below hearing a soft jingle of coins rubbing together as they when cradled by calloused hands then watched as they scurried to their hiding place in the prickly thorn bushes in the distance.

Once the last bag was taken away she made for a silent yet hasty retreat running into an on coming knight as she was exiting out. She stood frozen only for a millisecond before punching the guy forcefully in the stomach. Unfortunately the diversion lasted just a moment because the guard was hot on her trail. Navigating her way about the maze she burst through the entrance from which she came. A shrill whistle resounded from her mouth getting the attention of all those in the courtyard beneath especially that of the "Traveling Merchant", he had quietly excused himself while the men in arms weren't watching pulling to a more ideal spot to accept his soon to be falling passenger.

Eyeing her target the cloaked maiden ran until almost all of her breath was used up, glimpsing behind her to catch the furious orbs of the guard who was in pursuit of her. Right as he was about to grab a hold of her whipping garment she vaulted off of the stone structure doing a swan dive into a front flip landing in a pile of fresh hay of her getaway wagon. Before the foes had a chance to regain their bearings the duo had by this time bolted beyond the now broken gates and into the Enchanted Forest.

After galloping some odd yards in the black mustang was slowed to a halt when there was no sign of them being followed; "Now that is what I call a show!" a deep chuckle thundered in the chest of the driver.

"I would have to agree Billy, one of our best heists yet!" The young bandit wheezed still trying to refill her lungs with much needed air. A rustle of leaves was heard in the distance accompanied by the snap of a rather large twig and the vibrations of several heavy footfalls. The comrades stilled preparing themselves for an ambush when….; "Jackie! Billy! Was that a grand robbery or what?" Bellowed Chuck a mountain of a sailor who bounded over to the petite young women gathering her up into a choking bear hug, he was still learning the meaning of the word gentle.

"It sure was," Jackie rasped clutching onto his barrel of an arm, feeling as though she was going to faint if he didn't release her soon.

"Ok that's enough Chuck, put the Captain down easily" Billy ordered fighting back a laugh that was threatening to break loose.

Soon after the rest of the crew broke out of the dense thicket, each one cheering a job well done causing a broad smile to form on the delicate soft features of their leader; clearing her throat she called all to her attention. Standing on the driver's seat of the wagon she addressed her sailors; "A job well done my crew. Now we must make haste before the Duke's men in arms catch up to us. The ship has to set sail promptly if we are to reach the docks of King James and Queen Snow White's kingdom by early morning."

"Ai, Ai Captain!" the crew agreed in one accord. Without pause they marched towards their sea vessel.


	3. Chapter 3: And so the Journey Begins

********Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Once Upon a Time, they belong solely to ABC.****

**Chapter 3: And so the Journey Begins**

Dawn broke over the horizon painting the sky brilliant colors of gold, lavender, and rose pink. Mockingbirds sang sweetly their mirrored tunes arousing a sleeping prince from troubled dreams. A tired groan was set free through parted lips; it was going to take a great effort to rise from the warmth of his royal blue goose down comforter and white satin sheets. The morning air was crisp, the chill chasing a shiver down his spine causing goose bumps to appear. Tugging the covers he sighed in aggravation knowing he had to get up whether he liked it or not, he had an assignment to fulfill. So without further hesitation he rose from the bed dragging himself to an intricately carved wardrobe. As he was reaching for a pair of khaki pants the door crashed open with a thunderous bang shaking the seemingly solid foundation and causing Jon to jump at least five feet upwards. He felt as though his heart muscle leapt into his throat.

"Good morning Jonathan!" Henry sang prancing into the room fully dressed in his"pirate" garb donning a musketeer styled hat adorned with a fluffy white feather.

"H-Henry," Jon gasped counting to three before he spoke. "What on earth are you doing? Are you trying to give me heart attack whilst waking the entire kingdom in the process?" He hissed suppressing his annoyance at the intrusion.

"Sorry just wanted to make sure you were awake." The older man laughed quite amused.

"Mission accomplished," the irritated royal snorted, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish getting dressed."

-30 Minutes Later-

Jon, now dressed in his sailor's disguise, strolled down the hallway white feather bouncing in his musketeer style hat, with cloak whipping, and boots clicking on the polished floor as he went to the throne room. He had to get there quickly to meet Prince Stephan a long with Henry. The pleasant fragrance of honeysuckles invaded his senses letting him know he was close. Snow White, his mother, loved to hang them about the area; she claimed the aroma of the flower would make the dominating room more friendly and welcoming. She was right of course all who entered felt at home in the palace. A doorman opened one of the decadent doors as he approached. He slowed considerably in pace as he spotted a young man shuffling his feet facing the thrones. _'Darn it I'm late!'_ He mentally kicked himself. "Prince Stephan! Hello! It's good to see you again," he grinned warmly extending a hand in greeting.

"Jon please call me Stephan," the teen insisted with a kind smile gracing his features taking the offered hand in a firm shake.

"Of course," Jon complied giving the lad a once over. He was his height around 5'10, dark brown almost black hair, chocolate colored eyes, and filled out for a boy of only seventeen. He was also quite tan. "So where's Henry?" The elder prince inquired releasing his grip.

"He is gathering everyone together to say goodbye."

"Oh."

As if on cue King James, Queen Snow, Prince Graham (by marriage), Princess Emma, Prince Henry, and his wife Princess Gretel (by marriage) strode in to join them.

"Stephan, how good it is to see you! My how you've grown over the past season!" Snow gushed wrapping him in a motherly embrace.

"Indeed he has, and so fit! Tell me is your father having you workout?" James asked placing a sturdy hand on his shoulder when the Queen released him.

"Just about everyday," he chuckled wholeheartedly.

If one were to look on to this scene they would think it to be a charming reunion, in some ways it was. Jon knew better, this was all a façade to mask the true underlining pain of the event. He cleared his throat loudly abruptly ending the sugary moment. "Sorry to end this so soon but we must get going."

"He's right," Henry agreed with a drawn out heavy sigh. "Daylight waits for no one."

Ten minutes later after everyone bade their farewells, Jon and Stephan waited patiently as Henry gave one more passionate kiss to Gretel. Without further ado they waved ta-ta for now.

…

Five minutes into the quest Henry still had a dopey grin plastered on his face, crystal blue orbs glazed over with eternal love. Stephan and Jon glanced at each other laughing at the image of the man standing next to them. The son of Philip nudged the married man; "Wow Henry you really know how to tell your lady _'I'll see you later'_," he acknowledged.

"When you adore someone that much…it's like the first time every time," Henry smirked giving off the appearance of one in a drunken stupor.

"I know what you mean," he agreed.

"Would you now?" Jon asked, "Does it have anything to do with Michelle, Adam and Belle's daughter?"

"It has everything to do with her, I could stare into her beautiful hazel eyes forever." He sighed dreamily.

"So I take it things are going well then."

"They really are. Hmm…how much further until we reach the docks?"

"Thirty minutes tops. Speaking of which, I'm glade you got the memo about dressing as traveling _"pirates"_. It would have been a disaster if you showed up dressed like a prince while Henry and I looked like sailors."

"That would have been pretty bad," the lad laughed lightly.

The next thirty minuets dragged by in silence with each prince lost in their own thoughts. They wondered into town walking through the bustling streets of the market place in a daze ignoring offers of succulent roasted boar and yards of the finest wool. They drew closer to the docks; a gust of wind carrying the scent of salty sea water engulfed their lungs breaking them free from tiresome mind wonderings. "Hey we're here," Stephan pronounced the obvious.

"So we are," Jon grunted.

"There is only one ship in the harbor," Henry noted gazing along the port.

"Then this is the one we'll ask to board," the son of James stated looking for a possible crew member to chat with. A short distance away he saw a tall black sailor holding a clipboard checking off items while other members hauled heavy cargo boxes aboard.

"Excuse me Sir," Jon approached the towering man with caution, "Are you the Captain of this vessel?"

**Up next the Captain will be revealed, there was a hint in chapter 2 ;). Soon Maleficent will make her ****debut...stay tuned for more to come. Thanks again to all the interest in the story, the next chapter will be posted soon. :) **


End file.
